


Mine

by Stressful



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jedi Reader, Kidnapping, Mind Rape, Mutual Pining, Passive-aggression, Reader is only a few years younger than Kenobi, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex, Sith Code, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Training, reader is a Mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressful/pseuds/Stressful
Summary: The clone wars has broken out, and the sith are looking for a new apprentice. Sidious tasks his apprentice, Darth Fervous, with finding a new apprentice to succeed in the destruction of the jedi.The reader had an interesting past experience.. and encounters the sith lord on the battlefield.When she is eventually kidnapped, will she escape or be consumed by passion?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	1. A new apprentice

Darth Sidious sat behind his desk, appearing to play the part of a worried Chancellor. The sith lord had officially started the clone wars, his plans set in motion, ready to grip and suffocate the galaxy at the right time.

He had turned his apprentice, Darth Fervous, to the dark side almost 10 years ago, allowing the man's anger to fester at the loss of his former master, Qui Gon Jinn. The boy's attachment had left a void, which sidious exploited and filled deep with anger and hate. He reluctantly discarded his old apprentice, Darth Maul, in exchange for a stronger, more promising apprentice.

Darth Fervous had been moulded into the perfect sith, passion, obedience and ambition allowing him to get his goals. He was an asset that would probably be useful in the roster of his empire, but if it meant losing him for Skywalker, so be it.

With the war effort expanding, a single sith apprentice and a cyborg general would simply not cut the bargin, and it was time for his apprentice to gain an apprentice of his own.

He was alone in his office, contacting his apprentice on a holocall. As the disk illuminated the room with the figure of his apprentice, Fervous, kneeling before him. His yellow eyes gleaming under his dark hood, and the man's black sith tattoos trailing down his arms.

"What is my bidding, my master?" He enquired.

"Rise, my apprentice" sidious demanded, watching as his apprentice rose to his feet, "It has come to my attention that you are in need of an apprentice, if we are to succeed in our goals to destroy the jedi."

The room was silent for a minute, before Fervous questioned "Is there anyone you have in mind?"

The elder sith hummed in thought, "No. But see to it they are not weak, test them by extreme methods and dispose of the bodies if they fail. Be creative." He snarled a little at the declaration, but he got the point across. Further suggesting "I would usually say use an acolyte, but it has come to my attention that there still is a growing number of jedi, if you could… corrupt one.. perhaps?"

The younger sith hummed in agreement "I will take a look at jedi I deem worthy, and see to it that we will not fail in our plans, master."

The elder sith dangerously glared at his apprentice, he hissed "You better not fail me Fervour, or do i not need to remind you of the consequences" he lifted his hand to play with his apprentice's fear, but didn't actually start choking him, it was just a passive reminder to the man before him to discourage failure.

At the sight of Sidious' hand rising, the man visibly flinched, causing sidious to cackle. "That is all, apprentice." he finished, and the flickering image of his apprentice faded into the darkness of his office.  
\------------

Fervous skimmed a datapad on files of Jedi, looking at various tactics and skill. He had put a few names on the list, various Padawans and a few knights. He took extra notes on the ones with shaken faith, memorising their appearance incase he ever faced them on the battlefield.

During his research, 7 names in, he came across a profile of a female jedi, recently knighted. He could not take his eyes off her face, he had to admit, he thought it was a very pretty face, a primal lust inside him drank in the features of her face, like a beast eyeing his prey but the part that intrigued him most was some of the data he read stored on the datapad.

Recently, she had been one among the few survivors of geonosis, but presumed dead from both sides for almost two months. It turns out an incident occured, which had shaken the jedi to the core. He didnt know the full details, but she had shielded a few padawans and knights from an explosion from a generator in one of the many droid factories, sacrificing herself so they may live. However, when she was left behind, she somehow had gained no burns, pecuriously she had somehow absorbed the explosion without harming herself or others, which also resulted in record recovery. Very strange indeed.

Somehow, this jedi had survived, and it fascinated the sith lord at such an anomaly. He scrolled to the top of the profile, taking in the name.

"(Y/N) (L/N)" he murmured, trying to familiarise himself with the name.

The was one catch, however, which was:

He had a lot of work to do if he was going to corrupt this jedi. What better way to start then 'coincidentally' meeting her himself on the battlefield?


	2. Geonosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *includes flashback of the incident
> 
> Also, Obi wan falls instead of Dooku in this cos of Rule of two and stuff. Dooku is jedi master Yan Dooku, and he recieved no manipulation from Sidious, therefore he doesn't leave the order after Qui Gon's death.
> 
> He is disillusioned with the order a little, so heads up for that, but aside from that Anakin is one of his anchors to stay in the order, because he has a responsibility to him. Also, dooku takes up Qui Gons role of the father figure, however Sidious' manipulations still take hold of Anakin.

You are sat in the temple, meditating to clear your mind, you just accidentally melted the hilt of the training sabers again.  
No body knows what properly happened in the incident, people question why you always wear gloves - even indoors - for literally everything.

You had recovered at a frighteningly quick pace, and on the outside you have done your best to hide any pain, but on the inside you feel like your body is an inferno of dripping molten lava, you feel like a walking fallout of fire. But there's no need to tell anyone that - at least not yet.

You do shield your fear at what the council will think, they are always quick to judge and to be honest, you have that bad feeling in the back of your mind that they will try to expel you for it. So you keep your head low and pretend everything is normal.

You scramble to put on the gloves, they are made of bantha hide, which is a great insulator to ensure the heat stays inside, to stop destroying objects around you. Half of you is relieved that your hands don't spontaneously combust, because then everyone in the temple would know and the news would spread like wildfire.

You stuff the burnt grip of the hilt (thank the gods its detachable) in the pocket of your robes, ready to discard the evidence to prevent suspicion. The last thing you want is the council thinking it has a dark side affinity. 

Anakin asked for you to be his sparring partner for today, he was like a brother to you, and Master Dooku decided to take on the padawan after Qui Gon's death, Qui Gon's Padawan, Padawan Kenobi vanished after the scene, it was yourself and Mace Windu that discovered the body, you searched for the security feed and saw what happened, with the padawan defeating the sith and going rogue in fear. Master Dooku took on his apprentice's last wish, to honour the man he loved like a son.

You even sent search parties after him, but he was gone without a trace, that was - until Geonosis.

\----- FLASHBACK: GEONOSIS --------

You were a part of the 200 odd jedi dispatched for the rescue party for Geonosis, Dooku, Anakin and Senator Amidala were chained to poles in the arena, and the rescue party moved as one unit, hoods up, mixing in with the geonosian crowd.

The buffed figure of Obi Wan Kenobi stood at the head of the arena, presenting the execution to the cheering crowd in the stands.

You prayed Anakin didn't do anything too reckless on the way there, but you were prepared to lay down your life incase he slipped up - after all - he was to bring balance to the force, and he can't exactly do it if he's dead.

As the jedi in the arena all ignited their sabers on command, dropping into their preffered combat stances, you ignited your (L/C) saber, you stood in a stand close to the pit of the arena, so you could jump down if the spot became too much of a disadvantage.

You dropped into a Soresu starting stance, pointing your fingers at a nearby geonosian, your saber raised above your head. You were the padawan of Mace Windu not too long ago, so naturally, you kept a small percentage of your concentration focusing on when he gives the attack signal.

After the first wave of our attack plan, the fighting stops abruptly, with mental clanking filling the arena.  
Obi Wan's thick Coruscanti accent is all to be heard at the head of the arena. "Brave, but foolish, old friend."  
Thousands of battle droids swarmed the pit of the arena, surrounding the jedi below. Yourself and a few others where some of the last remaining jedi up in the spectators seats, surrounded by geonosions instead.

Many blasters where trained on you, and as the battle commensed, all that could be heard was blaster fire ringing in your ears. Twirling your saber, you graciously deflected the incoming shots, as a result, hitting surrounding Geonosians.

It was the same for a while, but eventually you began to tire, your deflecting became a bit on the sloppy side, and you felt weak. You made a mental vow to train a lot more in the future, to build up stamina, but to be completely honest, you weren't entirely sure you would survive this encounter...

You get shot in the leg, but continue to draw on the force in order to buy as much time as possible, until suddenly some gunships fly into the arena, and as you make out the small green figure of Master Yoda out, you shout to all remaining jedi on the stands and point your fingers towards the gunships. "Everybody! Go! Ill be right behind you!" You cry over the sound of gunshots.

You notice obi wan make a runner out of the arena and the gunships form a perimeter around the survivors. As the last one on the stands, you ignore the burning sensation on your knee, and leap off the stands with the force. Most of the gunships are now evacuating, and you notice the final survivors climbing onto the ships, the masters aid their padawans by pulling them onto the gunships.

Most of them take off, with only three left, your on the ground, in pain, droids are paying to attention to you and are all staring at the gunships.

It is then that you grasp the reality that they may have to leave without you, you remember a saying Master Windu once said to you in your early padawan years "Don't risk a thousand lives just to save one"

As the two more gunships rise, you see the pilot of the final one start to raise off the ground, Master Yoda is on this one, with Dooku and Anakin, making sure there are no stragglers left behind. You don't think they see you, as you are the last on the battlefield. Survival instincts kick in, and you use up all your energy to stand on too feet, you run as fast as possible.

In the temple you were always a bit of an acrobat, you quite often performed life threatening stunts to survive extreme situations, right now was one of them.

Time seemed to slow down as the gunship has now risen 2 metres off the ground. Ignoring the pain in your feet, you sprint at 'record breaking speed' fueled by determination, and you leap, higher then you ever thought possible, because today wasn't your day. It wasn't until halfway through the jump that Master Dooku noticed you, and one of his hands held tightly onto the ceiling straps, keeping him in place on the ship, he leaned forward as much as he could, reaching out his hand.

You smiled as he was the last one to attempt to save you, whilst everyone else ignored you. You stretched your hand out, and as you went into the gunship with such velocity, you nearly knocked anakin out the gunship. He hadn't noticed you until everyone heard a loud THUD of the impact of one hand wrapped around Dooku's and the other being your abdomen smacking the young padawan's boot. You could tell he wasn't paying attention, because he practically jumped out of his skin at the sight of you. 

He nearly lost his balance off the ship, if it weren't for your free hand stopping him from falling with what little you had of the force left.

Master Yoda turned to look at you, before nudging the rest of your limbs that were dangling off the side of the ship with the force, so you lay flat on the floor of the gunship. You collapsed from exhaustion, and you could have sworn you heard Anakin mutter something like "scared the nine sith hells outta me" under his breath.

He helped you onto your feet, but you nearly fell forward into him, so he practically carried you to rest on one of the few seats, as they closed the gunship doors.

One of the clones on board propped you against a wall, and started to apply bacta to the burn wound on your leg.  
Yoda studied you "How feel you?" He asked sincerely, you were heavily panting and just overall exhausted. In truth, you needed a little time to recover your stamina, and the leg might take a while to recover, but you were positive that your stamina was the main issue.

You looked the ancient master and breathed out a reply "just a little", you couldn't help but gulp a little "out of breath, master".

He studied you again for another second "Well enough to assist in destroying droid factories, are you?"

For a second, you wanted to ask to capture Kenobi, but you stopped yourself when you realised he would probably best you in your current condition and you would probably lose a limb or two or maybe even die. So you fight against your gut instinct.

You accept Yoda's suggestion and he drops you off with a few padawan's and their master's, along with a small squad of clones, who hand each of you many thermal detonaters. You have a slight limp but it shouldn't affect you too much.

As you storm the facility, you come across a fair share of droids, but thanks to the backup, it isn't too much of a problem, and your injuries don't multiply too much.  
As all the charges are in place, a sea of B1 units surround you, and you are vastly outnumbered, you realise that you will need to cause a distraction, you whisper to one of your fellow knights to get the kriff outta there, as you cause a distraction.

You seperate yourself from the group, knowing that these droids are fairly stupid due to their rushed programming and low maintanence, using the force, you break off a part of the roof and send it crashing down on quite a lot of droids, focusing all their attention on you.

The others use it to buy time, and once they contact you over commlink that they are out of the factory, your strength is diminishing, and the droids are enclosing around you, your finger curls over the remote, and with the last of your strength, you are prepared to die, bringing the whole factory down on you, along with thousands of droids.

You take a deep breath, and slam the button down with your thumb.

Many explosions surround you, casing the whole factory in flames, the ceiling gives way, and you feel your muscles relax, ready to be at peace and one with the force. You draw on the force for your final breath, and allow it to guide you to your death.

You feel the heat of the flames stinging your skin, but when all the noise is drowned out you feel your insides burning, like you have become a pool of inferno. But at the same time, you could feel yourself breathing steadily, like there was no pain, like you were dead. Maybe you were? You didn't exactly know and you couldn't tell.

You black out under some rubble that has fallen on you.

When you awake, there are clones scouring the area, you can tell because the first thing you can hear is "she made quite a wreck of this place" and then you could faintly hear the voice of your old master, Mace Windu. "We need to find her body, so we can give her a peaceful burial, her sacrificed saved so many." 

You wanted to scream "im okay!" but a hard piece of metal covered your mouth, muting noise from escaping. You try to lift your left arm, but it is trapped, probably crushed or being crushed.

"Thank God we won the battle, sir" another clone added, presumibly talking to Windu, but right now im too tired to care. You wriggle your right arm, and its free, so in a desperate attempt you try to push some shrapnel off your face. But when you make contact with the metal that is crushing you, it starts to melt, you try to rotate your left hand and the samw happens.

"Do any of you smell burning?" Windu asked, presumably to his men. "All due respect sir, but that's what you'd expect from an entire factory that's just been destroyed in an explosion" one of the clones stated bluntly.

You look at your arms and you notice there are no burns, just scratches, you cant help but let out a curse "What in Blazes?!"

Someone must have heard you, because all footsteps around you stop in their tracks, "Did anyone hear that?" A padawan, you think, asked.

"I hear that." Windu agreed. You heard lightsaber's ignite. Your continue to burn through the metal, where you also find your lightsaber lying next to you. You have no idea what the kriff is going on but you need to focus to get out.  
"Over here!" You cry, until you push some metal partially off your leg, you hear a clone "Over there!" and then you feel a few pairs of hands lift some debris off you.

Blood stains your features as you sigh in relief, your safe. They found you.

As all the metal is lifted off you, the clones examine you, and call for a stretcher. "Master.." you start to address Windu. "(Y/N)?" He replies. You ask him a question that has been on your mind for a while now "How in blazes am i still alive?"

"The force is with you, my padawan" he answers, a slight smile on his face. He grabs your lightsaber and the clones lift you into a stretcher.  
\------- END OF FLASHBACK ----

Anakin enters the sparring room.  
"Where the hell have you been?" You ask him, "Well you took your time.." in truth, you were glad he took a while, it bought you enough time to hide the evidence.

He looked a bit sheepishly "Master Windu told me that the council is requesting you, the chancellor recommended you to them to lead the campaign, says he thinks your the general for the job."

"He what..?" You stammered. Never in a million years did you think the chancellor would ever recommend you for something, it is truly an honour.

"Okay then.." you take a moment to breathe from the sense of amazement that swept you off your feet seconds ago. "Tell them ill be there in a minute" you say, as you head towards the door, patting anakin on the shoulder along the way.


	3. Battle Of Ryloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is on Ryloth with their former master windu, and encounters the sith lord in an attempt to save her troopers and lay down her life. Basically Kenobi teases and displays his power over the reader.
> 
> WARNING: The writer is a bit british so be warned for the use of british sarcastic terms like 'Mate' and other more- than- casual language.

Concluding the session, you had discovered that you are to depart for Ryloth the following morning, to liberate the Twi'lek people there from Seperatist occupation and the notorious Techno Union. Joining you in the briefing was General Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka, Y/N L/N and Mace Windu. You are to lead a portion of the 212th battalion AKA The 'Ghost Company' with Anakin in charge of the 501st.

You were going to aid Jedi General Ima-Gun Di and Clone captain Keeli along with the Twi'lek resistance under the command of Cham Syndulla. The planetary supplies had started to run dangerously low and their heavy weapons had begun to go offline. 

(THIRD PERSON POV)  
During the battle, Di contacted Admiral Dao, who was commanding two cruisers in the system, but fleet was also running low on fuel, ammunition and supplies. Di ordered Dao to contact the Jedi Council immediately. Dao made contact with Masters Yoda and Windu to inform them he would not be able to re-supply the Outer Rim garrison, but Dao's transmission was cut short as his flagship was destroyed by the blockade, killing the admiral and his crew. With Dao's death and the annihilation of his fleet, General Di and the Outer Rim garrison were cut off, alongside the supply routes.

In the briefing, this was the plan and how it was executed:  
To destroy the blockade:  
Skywalker, along with his apprentice Commander Ahsoka Tano, Admiral Wullf Yularen, and Clone Captain Rex and his forces, were sent to break through the Separatist blockade under the command of Captain Mar Tuuk.

Landing at Nabat  
As the Republic forces made their descent, General (L/N) , Commander Cody, and the troopers of Ghost Company were sent in by General Windu to secure the landing area near the city of Nabat. As (Y/N) and her troopers made their way to Nabat aboard their gunships, the droid commander TX-20 received orders from Tambor, who was now the emir of Ryloth, to repel the Republic's landing. TX-20 assured Tambor that the proton cannons would prove sufficient, and that the Jedi would not risk a ground assault with Nabat's inhabitants acting as a living shield. As (Y/N) and her gunships closed in, (Y/N) and Cody made clear that they would not use rockets or detonators in the city. TX-20 opened fire on the gunships and assault ships, destroying the right engine of one of the assault ships. Windu and Commander Ponds contacted (Y/N), informing her that they could not risk landing the larger transports until you had destroyed the cannons. Finally (Y/N) and her gunships successfully landed on the outskirts of Nabat.

(Y/N) and Ghost Company were greeted with heavy fire from the outer defenses, which they subdued by tossing droid poppers into the machine gun nests. (Y/N) sent Cody and his "best men" to scout ahead and report on the droids' plans. Cody, along with troopers Wooley, Waxer, and Boil split into two teams: Waxer and Boil found a young Twi'lek girl called Numa hiding in the ruins, while Cody and Wooley located the cannons and discovered that the battle droids were using Nabat's survivors as hostages. Meanwhile, TX-20 dispatched recon droids to ascertain the clones' plan of attack. Cody and (Y/N) informed Windu of the weaponry and hostage situation, and Windu made clear that moving the hostages out of harm's way was top priority. (Y/N) assured him that she would still be able to take out the cannons. Upon learning that (Y/N) was leading the attack, TX-20 unleashed a captured herd of starving Gutkurr upon the clones. As (Y/N) and Cody were preparing to commence their attack, Waxer and Boil had decided to bring Numa with them and were late for the rendezvous. As they received a message from Cody, they came under attack by two Gutkurrs, but escaped through the tunnels in Numa's home. As (Y/N), Cody and their troopers moved their positions forward, they came under attack by the Gutkurrs, which ate and killed several of the troopers before (Y/N) use a mind trick to lure them away from her troopers and trap them in an alleyway. (Y/N) and Cody then regrouped Waxer, Boil and Numa emerging out of a tunnel. (Y/N) asked Numa to show her any tunnels through which she could sneak past the droids and free the prisoners, and ordered Cody to create a diversion.

As Cody, Wooley and the remainder of Ghost Company prepared to attack the droids, (Y/N), Waxer, Boil, and Numa made their way through the tunnels to the Gutkurr's cages. (Y/N) waited while Cody and his men attacked the droids, leaving only a few guards and the gun crews left. As TX-20's battle droids and tanks took on the clones, (Y/N) Waxer and Boil freed the prisoners. With the prisoners were safe, (Y/N), Waxer and Boil seized control of one of the cannons, using it to destroy all the others. TX-20 learned that (Y/N) had freed the prisoners and turned his tank around, destroying the cannon (Y/N) was using and holding her and Numa at gunpoint. However, the liberated Twi'leks rallied, ripping TX-20 out of his tank and tearing him to pieces.

With the proton cannons destroyed and the prisoners released, General Windu and his transports were then free to land. As (Y/N) neared the rendezvous coordinates, however, she was cut off and seperated from her group by none other than Darth Fervous.

(FIRST PERSON POV)

You were running towards the gunships, leaving the valley, you rushed your troops to get onto the ships first, so they could fight another day whilst you held your own against any attackers. As most of the company was evacuating, a boulder blocked the only exit to get to the rendezvous, leaving you and a few troopers trapped in the valley.

You turned back around to look at your group of 5, looking up to notice a huge chunk was missing in the canyon. You tried to figure out why the rock had done that when your question was answered by the sound of CT-2579 spluttering, he was being lifted in the air by an invisible hand, which was choking him.

"Hello There" a voice called out from the shadows; a voice you recognised as the infamous Darth Fervous. You knew your troopers would be mercilessly cut down if you didn't try and distract him, so you tried your best to subtly point an alternate route to them.  
The remaining troopers took the hint, running in that direction, when you closed your eyes, for battle meditation to locate your foe.

As CT-2579's body went limp from a lack of oxygen, you ran to his side, searching for a pulse and finding none. You stood up to face the sith, lightsaber illuminating your exhausted and beyond annoyed facial expression. He finally revealed himself, his short auburn hair blowing soflty against his forehead, he was mostly dressed in a black cloak, with the odd red markings. His cloak was short sleeved, revealing a pair of muscular, tattooed arms. For a second, you wanted to feel the bulk of those muscles, they just honestly looked unreal. 'Why the hell does this guy have to look attractive?!' a traitorous part of you internally whined, whilst your dominant thought overruled and expelled that traitorous voice inside your head like a scolding iron.

'Damn it (Y/N),' you thought to youself 'your about to fight and possibly die to this guy and your thinking about his muscles?!' at that, you sighed a little loudly.  
"Hello mate" you reply, dry humor lacing your words at the way you just spoke all-to-casually to him.

"I was looking forward to meeting you in person, the great General (L/N) and her casual unorthodox jedi strategies." his mocking tone had you glaring daggers at him.

"Cheers for that Darth, and here I thought this mission would be unpleasant" you retort, once again sarcastically as you slipped into your passive agressive ways. Master Windu always used to scorn you for it, seeing it is 'unnecessary', he never used to give you a break about it, consistantly making it his job to remind you time and time again that jedi do not act this way, and you need to be careful because such behaviour always holds risks of being more vulnerable to the dark side. It is like small things like this that make you wonder why Master Windu even chose you as his padawan, or in fact how you passed the stage of jedi initiate. Your self doubt was often more self destructive in ways you never wanted to admit, and that could be dangerous in more ways than one.

You fall into your signature Vaapad stance, but are disappointed when you feel no emotions from the sith lord which you can use to fuel your attack, so you slip into a Makashi starting stance instead.

For a while you slowly circle one another, like two predators competing for dominance. You use this to your advantage to regain some of your stamina which you had lost from leading the company earlier, so you can fight with a higher chance of success. You twirl your saber in your hand as you circled.

For a while whilst you circled, the sith took note how you were no longer clutching your side from stitches caused by exhaustion, he thought that was indeed a very clever move. "The pleasure's all mine, my dear" he replied, as he came to a stop, his hands drifting to the buttons on his cloak as it fell off his strong frame.

Your left eye twitched involuntarily, when you saw his muscles tense as he drew a lightsaber off his belt, igniting its crimson blade. You wince slightly at how overly decorated the hilt is, and you scoff at how typically sith his whole attire is.

Suddenly, he pounces on you, and you parry his lightsaber a few times, before delivering a kick in his stomach to make sure he backs up a little. You may be exhausted, but you sure as hell aren't going to let him kill you that easily.

You spare a glance at where you ordered your troopers to go, and a smile tugs at your lips when you realise they must be long gone and away safely.

He uses the force to distract you by lifting his discarded cloak in front of your face, temporarily blinding you from any of his incoming attacks, you hear footsteps running, and inside of split seconds you calculate how far away he is from you. As you subconsciously time his attack, you rolled to the left.

The dust settled on your cream robes, but your brown boots are now looking rather worn. As you roll across the ground, a little of the fabric on your stomach rips, and a sharp piece of flint breaks the skin, causing you to bleed lightly.

You take a deep breath out of your nose. "You'll have to do better than that" a mocking smile finds its way onto your face "my darling." You hated yourself for playing along with his not-so-subtle attempt at what you would guess as flirting, but you just rolled with it, its not like you would still be standing here for much longer anyways. Its not like he just came out of a battle.

"Well maybe if you stop running-"

"And let me do all the work?" You narrow your eyes "Oh I don't think so", it disgusted you how he just stood there like he owned the world, putting minimal effort into his attacks whilst the odds were greatly against you.

The pair of your continued to slash at each other, as for a while the two of you were in a stalemate with your sabers, until you saw a malicious grin spread onto his face as his lightsaber rode down the light on yours to meet with your hand, melting a little of your left glove.

As he did this, you pulled off a risky; albeit reckless move, and vaulted under his saber to jump onto a ledge on the canyon walls.  
As your landed, you pivoted on your heels "Cmon Kenobi, you going to fight me? I have the high ground" you taunted, but he just looked very unfazed and just chuckled "I dont think I will actually" he looked up and for a second you thought you saw his gaze linger in places it shouldn't be; especially in a battle. He then added (to your annoyance) "Perhaps I like you being on top" the grin on his face grew at his own comment, it was making you rather aggitated at all the teasing.

As you just stood on the face, waiting and anticipating his next move, to your suprise, he deactivated his lightsaber. But only for you to figure out why a few seconds later.

He reached out his hand and pulled you towards him in a force pull that resembled an iron grip. "But perhaps I like to assert my dominance on you" grinning very sinisterly, he held you in a position so that you couldn't move, and struggled against him.

His gold eyes just scanned your body greedily, and he ran his hand down your cheek, being paralysed scared the crap out of you, but to hell were you going to admit or even show it to him. You got scared mostly because if he tried anything, you couldn't do anything to stop him.

You then figured out that it was his plan all along, to make you exhausted enough so that he could just grab you with the force when you are weakened, sp he can just kill you. The laziest way possible. Or so you thought.

When he studied you, you couldn't help but blurt "Are you going to kill me or not..?!" and he just smirked.

"Oh im not going to kill you" he said, and he laced strong sleep suggestion in his words, making you droop your eyes slowly, until you were sprawled out on the ground, asleep.

He leaned down to pick your sleeping figure up, and he gently brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen over your face, with calloused hands, he put the strand behind your ear. He whispered the next words very quietly, "Im just going to make you mine". He picked you up, holding you bridal style, bringing your unconscious form to the ship with him. 

If you were conscious you would have been so disgusted that you would have most likely tried to kill him for even considering anyone a possession, much less a person to toy with.

As he boarded his ship, he chained you with force resistive cuffs, and bound your sleeping figure onto a bed, placing a chain on your legs to keep you in place. He liked how when you would wake, you would be utterly at his mercy.

He went off to his communicator, ready to inform Sidious of your capture.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mace Windu looked around the battlefield, as he saw 4 clones emerge from a stray valley, they all ran over to him, panting hard. As they approached the general, windu asked the thing that was bothering him most.

"Where's Y/N?"


	4. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has been captured!  
> Darth Fervous gets to want to know more about reader, and reader is confused and tries to break out.

You awake to the thrum of a ships hyperdrive. You distinctly remember blacking out, but you were very unsure of how you got to this place.

You had been taken prisoner, of that much you were sure, from first guess, you would have thought you were in a cell but that changed after you felt yourself resting on a soft silky material.

As your eyes flutter open, you can't seen anything, for a mask has been placed over your face, you can't see anything so you try to interpret your surroundings and location through the force. By feeling the cloth beneath you, you could be on a bed, but that is just a wild guess, you try moving but find it useless against the cuffs which are binded to on your feet and wrist.  
"Kriff" you mutter at the situation you find yourself in.

"I was beginning to wonder when you would wake" a clipped coruscanti accent you recognise belonging to Darth Fervous. It sounded like it was coming from infront of you, but you couldn't sense where he was.

You heart started to race, 'of course he of all people holds me prisoner as opposed to some mindless droid' you think, your mental shields were still up strong, so that way whatever information he was holding you for would be out of reach, or at least, you assumed he wanted information.

"What do you want, sith" you hissed, really not holding back on aggression, you just wanted out of this place. You despised how blind you were, the fact he was cloaking his presence also meant you couldn't sense where he was in the room. It was a bummer, you really wanted to kick some sith ass right now. 'Oh well' you thought 'ill leave that for another time'.

"What I want" he purrs, you can tell where he is now that you feel his cold breath on the back of your neck, causing hairs to stand up, "is for you to tell me about yourself, so maybe I can get to know you better". Your eyes widened in shock under the mask 'HAS HE GONE INSANE?! ' you questioned, it probably wasn't a far fetched idea, but why kidnap someone to want to get to know them? It doesn't make any sense.. unless... unless it is a deception, give the prisoner false safety and trust, so you can manipulate them and make them forget they are prisoner. That was the most logical conclusion you could think of.

Maybe a you should play the 'blind idiot' part for now and manipulate him? Or at least try to.

"Ummm..." you tried to act akwardly, your stomach felt empty from not eating in a while, you did it before most missions because your forté was crazy stunts which involved getting ill from adrenaline after. Maybe after this day you'll change your tactics, "First off, Im hungry right now, so maybe get some food and we can chat? I get a bit hangry at times"

"I can negotiate on that for you, i feed you and you keep talking about yourself, hmm?" he hummed, 'Sith hells, he must be assuming im arrogant right now, all self assured and cocky' you thought to youself, as long as you gave him false impressions, the less he could predict about you. Thus escape would be easier on your part.

You heard him leave the room, and a few minutes he returned, you could tell by the clicking of footsteps in front of you. So you gathered the door was located roughly opposite where you lay, which was useful intel in the escape plan.

He set down some food, and lifted the mask off your face, "This comes off for now," he stated "and so will the wrist cuffs, they may stay off if you please, but your feet will be bound so it will stay as a reminder that escape is futile." 

This situation was very, very strange right now and when he leaves you could easily make an escape by ditching the gloves on your hands and melting the cuffs off. For some reason, the skin doesn't burn at high temperatures, but its the hands that have changed the most, which is why you keep them blocked.

Actually, to think of it, you should probably hang around for longer to devise a good strategy for escape, rather then running around with no escape plan.

You wished there was a lightsaber, but it seems that melting the cuffs off was the only viable option right now. You have an inside joke with yourself by nicknaming the hands 'the curse', because its something you never asked for and now it means you can never touch anything without fear of.. well... burning it...

Plus, there are many factors that makes 'the curse' live up to its nickname, the fact that everytime you use it, a dark voice crawls out of the shadows, whispering louder and louder thoughts as its own emotions latch onto yours, its honestly like a parasite.

You try to research a cure (in secret) to it, but haven't really gotten anywhere yet, your still trying to figure out what caused it directly. You have hypothesised some things about it, like how its nature is more of a dark side affinity; over time it has made you increasingly unbalanced, adding its unwanted and forbidden thoughts, making you more and more aggressive.

Once, you nearly lost all sense of self control when a republic officer you where working with on a spy run, had turned out to be a double agent, and you had trusted him. But since then you learnt that trust should be awarded, not given away generously. By republic guidelines, you legally had to arrest him, but you had downright very nearly snapped his neck in anger.

The only way to calm yourself down, you found, was a little bit of vengance, okay, you did break the jedi code just a little when you sliced off both his arms when you had already knocked the weapon out of his hand... 

'To be fair, he had left you alone to die on a cruiser full of battle droids' that dark voice whispered in your thougths, trying to justify yourself, but you pushed it back down into the pit from which it came. After all, it had been the reason why your control slipped in the first place.

That voice mainly crawled out of the shadows whenever your hands burnt through something, but other times, when it snuck up unsuspectingly, it made it very difficult to distinguish your own thoughts to its.

You refused to accept that it was basically a part of you now, 'the darkness alter ego' one might say, but to you it was a parasite; a curse. Maybe it was a sign that you were falling, or a test to see if you can overcome it.

The problem was, the further you try to push it down, the more it will rise and prevail. At times you almost felt like giving up. Almost.

You ate in silence and he watched you, you didn't really notice until he was just stood, unmoving, fixed like a statue... or maybe a Nexu watching its prey before pouncing.

You shot him an unimpressed look, your eyes squinted at him. "Its rude to stare you know." He just sent you a smirk and kept watching you. You just sighed, there was nothing you could do right now and he just stood there with all the power in the meanwhile reminding you of it with his presence alone. That frustrated you to no end. Well... less you and more 'the curse' and its mind of its own.

You made sure your mental shields were slammed shut and tight when you felt its dark tendrils emerge its way out of the mental cage you created it, and you begged that it wouldn't find its own way out for Fervous to see.

Unfortunately, today was not your day.

The moment you felt one of the tendrils scramble outside of its prison, Fervous' golden eyes looked like they were going to pierce you soul. His face changed to a look of surprise, followed by a wide grin and you wanted to slap that grin off his face.

Right now that intention was unclear whether or not it was yours or its.

"My, my what do we have here?" He chuckled maliciously, creeping forward, "I tried getting into your mental shields when you were unconscious, but your mind wouldn't have it. Suprising really, when its tearing itself apart."

Okay, now you really wanted out of here, but before anything, you felt a foreign tendril pulling at your own dark presence, and you felt something change inside you. That was probably a bad thing.

Probably a really bad thing.

The change felt mild until it hit you, a raging torrent of whispers that almost felt like it would tear apart the ship.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished again, but this time when you looked up at him as he looked at you, you felt different, foreign emotions, yet they still felt familiar in some confusing, undescribable way. 

Passion. Lust. Hunger. Power.

There was no way in hell those where your thoughts.. WAIT A MINUTE.. 'Those aren't even my own thoughts are they..?' You asked yourself, then the revelation probably hit you harder than the strange change a few seconds prior. 

Somehow it had just given you a force bond with this sith lord.

Worst of all, the emotions he was practically eradiating so strong was possessive.

Not good. Not good.

Bile was rising in your throat faster than you could process it. "That's new." He acknowledged, "I can sense your fear..." 'okay, good, he still doesn't know we are force bonded, act oblivious and keep up the deceptive persona' you told yourself again.

He gave off another smirk "Your thoughts are very loud" he chuckled, "kriff" you mutter.

"Such as foul mouth for such a sweet face, darling" he teases, the fact you now realise his flirting was genuine and you played right into it initially.. oh god.. oh no.

"Eyes can be decieving, dont trust them" you start, then mentally slap yourself for unintentionally spilling wisdom on this undeserving sith lords knowledge.  
To your annoyance, giving yourself another mental slap, he replied "noted."

You pinched your nose, trying to calm yourself and passively meditate, which normally helps settle any aggresive feelings down. Right now it was uneffective. What if this was the start of falling? You started to panic again, spiraling would really NOT help yourself right now, but you had been taught as a youngling at the temple that the start of falling is being unable to meditate off the darkness, when you become too unbalanced.

He grabbed a datapad on a table beside you and (much to your discomfort) sat down next to you on the bed.

"There was something I found when my spy hacked through republic files earlier, it was an encrypted file in the 'lost ones' section, where they store all information on fallen and falling jedi, there was an audio file" this seemed completely random to you, but as he showed you the datapad, leaning closer and closer into your personal bubble (to your own dismay)... for a moment you got distracted as you could smell his scent, for some reason you were.... attracted to it..? If he could sense any of your inner turmoil, he was doing a very good job at not showing it.

'He smells nice doesn't he?' That voice piped up again. But as your emotions warred against one another; you kept instinctively chanting mentally 'there is no emotion, there is only peace. There is no emotion, there is only peace...'

With suprisingly gentle fingers, he waved them infront of your face, snapping you back to attention "A report from Master Windu, and I daresay it sounds like he doesn't trust or even respect you. The council appear to be keeping tabs on you and question your loyalties." 

Ok. Now you where back to wanting to slap him again. That was highly unlikely that he spoke the truth, probably a way to try and sway you..

He clicked on it and the voice of Master Windu played:  
"This report is in my former padawan, (Y/N) (L/N), and the telltale signs that she may not be trusted. I have been sensing mostly subtle changes in her character since geonosis, but one main standout one is her aggresion, as all you know, these are all signs of the darkside, I can sense much fear, the reasons for which are currently unknown, but I deliver this report to tell you that if, in the event she falls, I will not hesitate to do what must be done in the name of peace. You will be notified of any updates. Windu out."

The darker thoughts were back again, furious at how detached and devoid he sounded, he was suppised to be like a father figure! Not a cold, detached person!  
He doesn't even care! 

You knew the republic was full of corrupt people, but this just added to your list of why to NOT stay.  
Then you realised that this is what the sith wants; to create doubt in your mind to manipulate you. 'Nuh, uh, Not today. Or any day.' You thought silently.

Anyways, this message could be a fake... right..? You very much hoped so.  
And you where not quite sure for who's sake.

Fervous rose from his seat, probably suspecting the confliction in you, as he settled down the datapad - no doubt satisfied with his work - and left the room.

'Good' you thought 'now its escape time'.


	5. All Running and No Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader attempts escape.

You wait for his footsteps to fade away into the background, the only thing you could hear was the faint hum of the hyperdrive.

Carefully gripping the edges of the gloves, you slip the hide off your hands, exposing the dark energy to the surroundings, causing a lingering sense of venom to hang about in the air.

You curl up to pull yourself towards the chains that binded you to the frame and let in deep breaths, mentally preparing yourself against the powerful temptation it brings; a feeling that makes you feel invincible. But always at a mental cost. Slowly, you wrap your hands around the chain, so far so good. No whispers promising power and no sensations eating away at your insides in overpowering hunger. Then suddenly, it hit you. Waves of primal instincts to kill mostly everything around you; to tear the ship apart and to - oh god - 'oh hell no' you thought, as the previously passive emotions of NEED towards Fervous were reciprocated tenfold whilst they unconsciously drifted through the bond, causing you to nearly tumble off the bed, had it not been for the chain still holding you in place (which would have made too much noise for comfort (provided it did melt immediately)). 

Finally, as you adjust your position to the floor, your head resting against the metal, and your back skimming across the surface as you swung about trying to get a grip on something and not make too much noise when you make impact with the ground, you hear the hissing of flames as you felt the metal holding you in place start to melt in your fingers. For any normal person, it would have probably given you some serious 4th degree burns, but to you wierd hands, it just dripped off your fingers like water. 

Once the metal was charred and all that remained was a metallic stench that wafted about the room, you called the gloves to your hands and slipped them back on. You did NOT want to have any additional unbalanced emotions to come into the mix. The last set nearly swept you off your feet.

It was when you picked yourself up from the ground and looked up at the doorway that you realised; you didn't know WHERE you were - both planetary location nor on the ship, and you didn't know if you were still in space.

As if to ironically answer your question, the ship jolted forward, as you crashed into the cold wall, you were fairly certain that he was now suspicious, and was infact about to head your way. How could you tell? 

The emotions, confusion and some wierd desire which you couldn't QUITE name scrambled its way to your end, and you unintentionally responded with fear and panic. Your breathing started to become shaky as you leaned against a wall for support - you trembled so much that you felt asif the ship was going to shake with you.

When the ship completely halted, you were positive that you landed - and right on cue -the room door opened wide open, revealing none other than Fervous himself, with a frown that could have probably killed most unfortunate souls that so much as glanced at it. Yellow orbs glared daggers into your own (e/c) marbles.

"Kriff" you mutter, as he strides towards you, his lightsaber in hand and middle finger hovering over the ignition button, like a silent warning.

Then he spotted the semi-molten metal that had stained your ragged clothes, with an eyebrow raised in question, he looked back towards the frame and noticed the chain had been melted off.

"My, my, what an interesting discovery." He muttered, probably more to himself then you, you were shaking so badly right now, at his mercy whilst waiting for the lightsaber to strike you through the chest as you met your demise.

He must had sensed your thoughts, which means you must be broadcasting. 'Kriff' you thought 'KRIFFFFFF'. He started stalking towards you, until you had zoned out everything around you, focusing on only him. His cold breath washed over your face as he studied your face. His free hand came up to brush over your lip in such a stupid, teasing way. "Oh, im not going to kill you." he almost chuckled, but to you it probably sounded darker than it was meant to be, fear was overflowing your senses, his reply made you fill up with equal amounts of both relief and dread - relief for not dying but dread for what he has planned.

Those goddam emotions came back at you again, a malicious chant that rung with desire, nearly causing you to trip forward into him. 'WHAT THE HELL,' you cursed mentally, slamming many mental shields back into place. Right now, you felt as scared and lost as a youngling in their first lightsaber training session, stumbling over their own footwork and aimlessly fighting against figures they knew would overpower them. 

He was physically stronger and armed, 'not to mention those toned arms' that seductive voice whispered in your ear again, trickling in and out of your thoughts, it had rooted itself in your mind, knew everything you hid under that thick blanket of a jedi minset, the forbidden things for a jedi; a romantic type, favourite memories or basically anything depicted as selfish/ self serving in the slightest. Pushing down that voice, still struggling against it, you realised he was still staring you, as if expecting an answer, survival instincts just told you to play along.

You couldn't stop your voice from cracking slightly as a question left your lips: "Why not?", immediately regretting it when all you could feel was sweat collecting around your forehead. It felt like the temperature had just soared by up to 40 degrees.

But surely fear wouldn't make the room hotter by that much? Maybe it was the adrenaline overexaggerating, overriding any more intelligent methods of escape than mindless, primitive fight- or- flight response.

You questions were once again answered when he put away his hilt and gently curled his fingers around your arm, guiding you to a chair that sat deprived and alone. You should feel very uncomfortable given the circumstances right now, but you only felt a little uncomfortable, which terrified you. That rush of heat was suppressed as quickly as it came, figuring that - once again - you weren't the origin source.

When you sat down, you buried your head in your hands, nails digging into your scalp as you wondered how the hell you managed to screw up probably your only opportunity of escape.

"(Y/N)" the Sith stated as he stared down at you, you looked up to meet his eyes, his auburn hair dipping over his right eye. Then that feeling bubbled back to the surface, where you wanted to tear the ship apart like a ravaged animal. God, why couldn't you mind be normal instead of being such a confusing mess? "We can negotiate here like civilised people, without any bloodshed" he suggested, probably sensing the bloodlust that had arrived unwelcomed once more.

You were at his mercy, but he was asking for a negotiation. None of this made any sense, it was such a hot, stupid mess you found yourself in again. "What are the terms then?" you enquired, trying to negotiate with a sith kriffing lord. Crazy was the appropriate word to describe today so far. Crazy. Insane, even.


	6. The Negotiations were short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Perhaps you had gone mad? Perhaps you were sane? Who knew your chances when he may suspect the truth..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYO IM BACK FAM (ok please dont cringe haha), ok, so don't be mad about the loooooooong delay, but this needed to be continued because its just unfair to keep you people waiting. So, without further ado. I present the next chapter.

You shift uncomfortably in the chair after a few moments of silence, your mind was racing: 'does he know? I'm so kriffed if he knows'. You head repeated these words over and over again until you forced yourself to calm down, given the circumstances you didn't want him to pick up on your inner turmoil. He crouched down to your level and looked you dead in the eye, his golden eyes burning holes through your confidence. "I want to know.." he began, staring at his lightsaber in his hands as he twirled it playfully , then he finished "how you managed to escape my chains." 

You mentally breathed silently in relief from his lack of understanding, and you cleared your throat, "Ther-" you cut yourself off. What was the easiest way of lying to him in a believable manner? You used a lightsaber? There was no lightsabers nearby. Kriff.  
You used the force? You were wearing force binders. Kriff.  
There was no alternative method to say it, so you acted indifferent.

You gaze around purposefully, trying to convince him that you were dumbstruck, opening your mouth to speak and then closing it a few seconds after.  
"You have words Jedi, use them" the Sith beckoned, unimpressed at how long the explanation was taking. Your face switched to one of resolve, as if you were the one interrogating him had the roles been reversed. Your lip twitched slightly and you tried your best not to appear to back down in fear. "And I want to know" you began, bringing your hand to your face, stroking an invisible moustache "what do I have to gain if I disclose what I know?", your eyes gazed into his, but with a colder stare than before.

Fervous stepped away from you, folding his arms across his chest and not removing his gaze from you "You gain freedom from the chains that hold you” he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Your facial features warped into a look of confusion as you considered him, your eyebrows raised “The hell are you talking about?” you questioned, lifting a hand from your lap and shifted to a more comfortable position in your seat, your leg crossing the other in a ‘civilised’ position.  
“Its clear the jedi hold you back, little jedi” he answered back slowly, running his fingers through his auburn hair before pressing his arms across his back. He paced the room, looking down at the floor and stopping to stare at the cuffs.

“Tell that to them” you sarcastically snarked, as you knew that they would never accept the curse you had been gifted with, and that you would become an outcast or most likely to be killed once they discovered its power and dark side affinity.

Keeping his body facing the cuffs, he knelt down and ran his gloved finger against the molten metal, wiping it off back on the floor, realising you had just intentionally changed the topic, he turned his head aggressively in your direction, his gaze cutting through your resolve. “Stop stalling. Tell me how you escaped.” He hissed.  
You looked at the burnt-out force binders, then looked back up at him. Looking him dead in the eyes, you lied to his face “The force binders had a malfunction”, his gold eyes drifted from you to the binders, for a second he looked puzzled, but when he glanced back your way, he looked baffled and slightly sour-faced, “Liar” he muttered followed by a low growl “My mechanical skills would have foreseen this”, his eyebrows narrowed and the look appeared highly comical to you, you couldn’t help let out a low chuckle. Small amounts of anger started to ooze through the bond.

“Me? The liar?” you wheezed in between laughs, keeping firm control over the unwanted rage that seeped through, but it was getting stronger, “mate, look at yourself,” you gestured to the man, your laughter covering up the growing nerves that shook down your spine, “don’t get me wrong but those things were 0% effective and allowed me to short circuit them and catch fire through tampering the wires with the force.” You stated, gasping for air at the laughs “The only liar here is you when you tell yourself that you are a mechanic with skills.”  
He eyed you dangerously, adding to the shivers that threatened to take hold across your body, as the red rings around his pupils became as dark as the lava rivers of Mustafar. He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you close to his face, so frighteningly close that you could feel his breath against your ear. He started slowly, almost in a whisper, as he practically spat “Once you have met my master, you will accept your fate and give yourself fully to the separatist movement, and his command.” Your legs started to spasm under his grasp, but not from fear.

His anger bounced off the walls, and through the unwanted bond, you received his anger intensified, causing you to grit your teeth. Your hands flew straight to your face as you nearly screamed in rage, trying to control the anger that began to consume your body. Leaning back against the chair, you ran shaking hands through your hair to try and calm the intense rage being force fed. His expression changed into concern, as he dashed towards you, confused as to why you where angry and not fearful, making it clear that the anger that continued to trickle into the bond was not being given by him.  
The ship started to shake and the lamp beside the bed smashed, putting the room into complete and utter darkness, your hands started clawing your scalp like a frustrated predator. You closed your eyes, gasping for breaths that you hoped would calm yourself down. Never in your life had you felt so enraged as this, an overwhelming hunger was growing in your stomach to tear the ship apart, and it concerned you greatly. Your intent was to try and calm down, but the emotions refused to be clamped down by years of jedi training. “Good...” he started, as his fiery eyes gazed into your eyelids, illuminating the darkness. “Use your anger, it makes you powerful, gives you focus”

How dare he try and take advantage of this! You didn’t ask for this, any of this, and yet his mocking caused you to seethe, opening your eyes, you grabbed his gloved hand as he tried to grasp your arms and for a split second, he was taken aback by the eyes that greeted him, your pupils had a glowing, sickly yellow ring around them. “Y/N” he hummed, “embrace the darkness and accept me as your master”  
“Screw off” you growled, his gloved started to heat up with the insulation being the only thing separating him from immense pain. ‘There is no emotion, there is only peace’ your mind tried anchoring some sense into you, which numbed a little bit of the anger, but it was still next to nothing in comparison. ‘There is no ignorance, there is knowledge’, you lessened your grip on him, focusing your energy on putting yourself in a meditative sleep, ‘there is no passion, there is serenity’, hoping for a break of the waves that slashed against your control like a knife. ’There is no chaos, there is harmony’, your anger was being washed off faster than it was seething onto you, you removed your hand from his wrist as your energy was fading fast, ‘there is no death, there is only the force’ your eyes closed into a peaceful state, your mouth quivering slightly “master, help me.” Fervous pursed his lips and he tilted his head, ‘was she talking to me?’ he wondered for a second, as the emergency lights flashed on.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mace shifted in his seat to look at Yoda, who was conversing to the rest of the council and Anakin and Ahsoka, who stood in the middle of the chamber, “The liberation of Ryloth, successful was it?”, Master Dooku looked at his old former master, followed by exchanging a quick, nervous glance with Master Windu, “To some extent...” Windu cleared his throat, “But we have reason to believe that Kenobi took Y/N, according to a few clones she was off fighting Fervous”  
“Unfortunate, this is” Yoda nodded, looking at Skywalker, who spluttered “What? Why did we leave then?”   
“We couldn’t outstay our welcome on Ryloth, the war needs us elsewhere” Master Dooku stated, glancing at the floor in shame of the reality, “But we abandoned her, someone needs to rescue her, who knows what that sithspit will do- “Skywalker added, so mace interjected “If she is infact alive, she may not be for much longer, but the war needs us and without the efforts of the Grand Army of the Republic, we have lost the war.” He looked at the floor sadly, “for now, she will have to wait.”

After discussing the liberation of Ryloth, and brushing briefly over your situation, they adjourned the meeting. 

Getting up from his seat, Mace faltered, hit by a small splash of wave, falling to the ground on his knees, Master Dooku and Shaak Ti rushed to his side, trying to grab his arms and keep him upright. “What is it?” all the other council members who were on their way out the chamber, turning to see what the abrupt THUD was, they saw the Korun master leaning on the Togruta and Human masters for support. Master Fisto and Yoda where the first to question this “What is it?” Fisto enquired, compassion lacing his words, Windu yelped in rage, it wasn’t simmering down any time soon. 

“The hell is this?” he hissed, more to himself than anyone, “Why..” he trembled “do I feel so angry?” the Nautolan master helped him to his feet. “Do you need a medic?” Plo Koon enquired, getting ready to send for a medic. “No need,” Master Windu stated, feeling the rage lessen a bit, he helped pick himself up using the Master Koon’s arm for support. “I don’t think I’m the one that needs help.” Once he was back onto his feet, Master Ti placed an arm on his shoulder “What do you mean?” she asked sincerely.  
“I think it’s coming through one of my bonds.” He managed, as he recollected his composure once again, “Do you think someone has fallen?” Ki-Adi-Mundi chimed in, hoping his brain had rushed a calculation and jumped to conclusions. “I don’t think so” mace replied, “It would have snapped if that was the case.” 

“Then what does this mean?” Master Dooku questioned. “The answers, we may not have yet, meditate on this, I will” Yoda said, trying to convince people to purge any growing panic. “Wait….” Master Windu murmured. ‘Master… Help me…’ Y/N’s exhausted voice sounded around the room, “Did you hear that?” he questioned, the masters looked around in confusion. “No” the rest said in almost perfect unison. “I think it’s Y/N. She’s asking for help”  
“Send a small clone scouting group, we shall, send Skywalker we can.” Yoda negotiated with the rest of the room, most of which still struggling to clock this information. “I’m sure he will be more than eager” Master Dooku quipped, knowing it will keep the young knight busy.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fervous, after a bit of reluctance, left the sleeping Y/N whilst he went to tend to his cockpit, the ship was nearing his Sith stronghold on Dathomir, provided to him by Sidious. Upon landing, he blindfolded the young jedi and walked his large complex, carrying her over his shoulder. Battle droids were stationed at nearly every door and the walls were painted in Black and Red. The droids were painted in a similar colour scheme, with magna guards patrolling the corridors.   
After placing her on the red velvet sheets of the single bed in the guest quarters, which he hoped would soon be the apprentice quarters, he ordered 2 Magna guards to watch over her.


End file.
